Why Me?
by xPretty lil Problemx
Summary: I guess you could call this a darker/more mature version of Ouran Host Club. ... Chap. 3 is up! The boys start to get comfortable.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: This is my second story, but my first story in first person. Please review and tell me how I am doing, if you like/hate the story, anything would be appreciated.

* * *

_Why did this happen to me?_

_My life was fine, it was normal... and now that was ruined and I'm never going to get that life back._

_All because I decided to take a shortcut last night..._

*** * ***

_Last night_

I was walking home from the restaurant where we had celebrated my friend's birthday- sushi, it was delicious. We left around 8:30, it wasn't very dark outside, so I had decided to walk home against my friends wishes, I only lived a few blocks away from where we had eaten. Why waste money on a taxi when I had working legs?

_I should have known._

The city I lived in wasn't known as a dangerous one. Yes, there was gang violence, but only within the themselves, there was never news of a citizen getting caught up in a fight or robbed. Besides, my neighborhood was safe, no crime had ever been done in the streets next to mine, so I had no reason to even believe my life was in harm's way, especially when the police station was so close by.

Shoving my hands into the pockets of my black peacoat, I tried to keep myself warm as possible, finding it hard with the crisp, fall breeze blowing against me. Yet, it was only more reason for me to make it to my apartment faster and turn up the heat since no one else was there to do it for me. I lived alone in an apartment off campus being eighteen years old and a freshman in college, it made sense for me to start being independent.

The closed off pockets of my coat weren't cutting it when it came to keeping my hands warm. Stopping for a moment, I took out my hands and blew hot air on them, anything to regain the feeling in my fingertips... that's when I first heard the footsteps behind me.

I froze in my spot, straining my ears to listen more closely to my surroundings. The footsteps continued for a few more strides until they stopped too. Without glancing back, I began walking again, my pace increasing soon after. And I could have sworn that the steps quickened behind me also and was that... a car? But I wasn't completely sure, not being able to hear much over the blood pumping in my ears.

The idea that this was all in her head, that she was just imagining being followed and the footsteps simply belonged to someone who was trying to get home too was a possibility- a strong possibility. As I thought it over, I began to convince myself that that was it. I was overreacting. And why would someone try to rob me? I was a college student, there wasn't much to steal.

Even with my new found confidence, it wasn't enough for me to slow down my walk to a normal pace or even dare look back at my follower. But either way, I was almost home, only a few more blocks... and I would be passing the police station soon, so there was no reason to worry...

Pulling up my arm, I tried to protect my eyes from the sudden headlights that had flicked on up ahead, leaving me practically blind and feeling like a frozen deer. Squinting my sensitive blue eyes, I peered ahead to see a silhouette of a figure stepping out of the car and walking towards me and even then the headlights were still shining on me as if they were a spotlight and I was center stage.

I was now very aware of the footsteps coming from behind me and the dark figure coming towards me, blocking off any path I took. And crossing the street was out of the question because if these people meant to hurt me, and I was sure they did, I knew they wouldn't be hesitant to hit me with the car.

Surprisingly, I wasn't freaking out- on the outside. My face stayed calm as I continued to walk. But I only guessed I was so calm because my body was so scared that it didn't have time for me to truly react to the situation I had gotten myself into.

It was when the man in front of me was only two doors away from crossing me that I turned on my heel, acting as nonchalant as I could, I walked into an alley that cut across the block and just so happened to be even closer to the police station. I could even see the lights on the other side.

I took two steps into the alley before I bursted out in a sprint, hoping that I would catch the men off guard enough to reach my goal before they reached me. And I knew if I had a good lead, they wouldn't be able to catch me. I was an athlete, I was built to run and to run away from people.

A smile began to spread across my face when I neared the end of the alley, I was going to make it... And then my hope was ripped away within seconds

Two more men stepped into the alley, blockading my freedom and safety. That was when the fear began to rack through my body, as I stumbled back and suddenly turned to escape the other way to only run into a solid chest. Strong arms wrapped around me, restricting me from pushing away. I opened my mouth to scream to only have his hand clamp over my lips, pushing a pill into my mouth simultaneously. I practically choked on the tiny object, but managed to swallow instead of it getting stuck in my throat. "Finally caught you. You're a fast one." The man that was holding me said, and though I couldn't see his face, I could still make out his triumphant smile. My eyes narrowed in rage, and I suddenly brought my knee up, making hard contact with his groin. Within moments, his grip loosened and he cried out in pain. Taking that as my escape, I pushed him to the ground to completely get him off of me and began to run.

I could feel my strength rapidly leaving my body as I ran, but I tried to push through the fog that was engulf my mind. The men seemed to notice me loosing control, so they didn't try to stop me from running. Which I guess was smart on their part since I made it only a couple of yards before I began to loose my sense of balance.

Darkness began to slowly seize my senses as I felt myself begin to fall... deeper and deeper. The last thing I remember was a pair of arms catching me before I slipped away.

*** * ***

_Present_

That's all I remembered before I found myself in this bedroom. If I didn't consider myself a prisoner, I would have enjoyed staying here. It was a spacious room with a queen sized bed, closet, and vanity along with other trinkets clearly designed for a woman. 'Definitely bigger then the room I have now,' I thought as I let my eyes scan the room from the window seat I was currently sitting at. From the view of the window, it appeared that I was still in the city, but where exactly... Ugh, it hurt my head to think when I had to fight through this fog. But at least it was beginning to rise.

The first thing I noticed when I woke only an hour ago was that all of my personal items were gone except for the clothes I wore; my wallet, phone, purse, all of it... But I knew I shouldn't be surprised. If they went through all of this trouble, they should have stolen something.

I was still lost in thought when I heard a loud knock at the bedroom door, which locking had been the second thing I had done. "Come on, Girlie. It's time to come downstairs. We know you're awake.... Don't make me bust down the door." A rough voice ordered from the hallway.

My heart skipped a beat, as I hugged my legs to my chest, shaking with fear as tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

_I am so dead...._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Still no responses yet. :( But I'm not going to let that stop me- it's was only the first chapter, it's understandable.

And to spice things up, I've decided to throw in other character's Points of View in too!

* * *

_Aldric's POV_

This was such a pain in my ass. I still don't understand why I have to go fetch the 'Princess' from her room.

"Pfft. _Princess_- yeah right."

It was what Damien had called her, a grin plastered to his face, as he had suggested- though I knew it was an order- that I go get the girl since we knew she was awake after hearing her footsteps roaming upstairs. Of course, I was going to pass, but before I could get out a single word, Damien- being the annoying person he was- was nice enough to point out that since I wasn't there to 'retrieve' her last night I could at least bring her down stairs.

And before I could register why, I was walking up the stairs and banging on the girl's door which she had irksomely locked.

Naturally, I knocked 'politely,' only after the first knock when there was no reply that's when I began to pound harder. And then the threat of busting down the door left my lips which I hoped would speed up the process.

"You will not knock down any doors!" I heard Damien call from downstairs which left me mumbling in irritation.

I was so caught up that I hadn't heard the bedroom door unlock and pull open. When I finally pulled my gaze back, all I saw was wavy blonde hair since the girl had her eyes glued to the floor.

I stared at her for another moment until I declared the situation awkward in my mind and pulled my eyes away.

Clearing my throat, I walked ahead of her, "Follow me." I grumbled, shoving my hands in my pockets and heading down the stairs, hearing her light footsteps right behind me. Yet those footsteps died out when I walked into the living room where everyone was waiting expectantly, I simply took the seat I had been sitting in before I had to go get the main attraction in the house.

I looked up a moment later when I noticed no one was speaking, following all of their gazes I was met by icy blue eyes and if I didn't know better, I would have sworn they were a let red- from tears perhaps?

Aside from the deadly glare that she was giving all of us, I could understand why my brothers had plucked her from the bunch.

The girl was pretty, I would say beautiful, but it was hard to label someone that when it looked like she would attack one of us at any moment. She was an average height and looked like she could be in college- which was good...

Don't want to break any laws.... Ignoring the whole kidnapping thing.

The thing that really drew me to her were those eyes. They were a dark cobalt blue with flecks of green which her fair complexion and dark blonde hair only made stand out more.

But what really drove me crazy was this sense of Deja vu. She seemed so familiar...

* * *

_Danielle's POV_

_Did they really have to stare at me like that?_

The longer I returned their gazes, the more I believed they were waiting for me to put on a show. Like I would just snap and start throwing a tantrum, screaming and all.

Well, if they were expecting that they would be rudely mistaken. I don't scream and don't cry... well, not right now at least.

After a point, my eyes narrowed, sweeping over the five men as if daring them to say anything to me.

'_Bring it_!,' I thought, my confidence building when I thought that I might have the upper hand as if they realized that they were in over their head.

That feeling instantly disappeared when my eyes locked with a young man with bright, platinum blonde hair and dark brown eyes who was smiling charmingly at me.

"Why don't you take a seat, Miss? So we can talk." The man said, motioning to the chair that was positioned in the middle of the floor, still giving me that warm smile.

I looked from his face to the chair- face, chair, face, chair- until I let out a sigh, giving in, and finally broke through the threshold, walking into the room and taking a seat on the chair.

All of their gazes now shifted to me in the center of the room. I felt like I was on trial. Ironic when they are the ones whom committed the crime.

I inwardly began to laugh at that- I laugh when I'm nervous- though it seemed like they saw the small smile on my lips as a trigger to begin speaking to me.

I didn't pay attention to anything they were saying at first, I didn't care what they had to say, though I did notice the man that had addressed me earlier was still the only one talking.

"...Danielle Rhodes.... Danielle?..."

The mention of my name caught my attention.

"How do you...."

My question trailed off when I saw that the man was holding my wallet, my license in between his fingers. And beside him two of the other guys were searching through my purse and by the look on their faces, they were enjoying it.

My fingers began to dig into the arms of my chair as I glared at them, hoping my gaze would tell them to stop... they didn't.

Seeing that I was now paying attention, the man began to read off my information as if I was some exhibit.

"Name:Danielle Catherine Rhodes... Height: 5'6"... Weight: 130 lbs.... Birthday: May 14, 1991." He paused after he read the birthday and looked over to me, "So that means you're 18 years old." He stated, it wasn't a question.

I nodded in agreement and right as I did, a sigh of relief swept through the room.

Their relief only sent panic through me, the reason why I was here was starting to become more clear.

No one seemed to see my reaction, and the man simply continued talking.

"Now that we know you, I'm sure you're wondering who we are."

_No. I rather be let go._

"I'm Damien, 25 years old, and the leader of this little group. It's a pleasure to have you here." The man with the dark eyes stated, still smiling.

From then, the rest of the men began to introduce themselves in the same fashion, alternating from left to right.

"People call me Brad. And I'm 24. What's up?" A man with fiery red hair said with a big grin on his face, he looked like the athlete of the group, but it did take a lot of effort not to smile back, having to remind myself where I was.

My view then moved over to the two who had paused digging through my things to introduce themselves.

"I'm Brian." "And I'm Alex." "We're 21." By the looks of it, they were the troublemakers of the group. Brian had dark auburn hair and hazel eyes while Alex had chestnut brown hair with light caramel eyes. "Nice to meet you, Danielle." They said in unison, with mischievous grins.

Last was the boy who had escorted me down the stairs, I waited patiently for him to look at me, but he never did. The only thing that I noticed was his black hair and that he appeared younger then the rest. "That's Aldric, he's 19." Brad said and Aldric just mumbled in response.

Damien took up as the speaker once again when introductions were over. "So that's all of us, you can meet the others later."

_Others?! How many was I supposed to deal with?_

"Except you won't have the same tasks with them since they are younger then us." Damien informed me.

Taking a deep breath, I dared to speak, the reason why I was here was driving me crazy. "And what tasks would that be?" I asked.

Right as I spoke, the boys smiles grew except for Damien who kept calm and Aldric who was muttering something.

"For the younger ones, we would like you to be a mother figure for them..... And for us....Well...." His voice trailed off as he thought over the right words.

"You're our toy." Brian said, "For entertainment purposes." Alex added before they chimed in, "So make it fun."

Damien just shook his head in embarrassment, but what triggered my fear once again was that he hadn't denied what they had said.

"Danielle..." He finally spoke, turning his gaze towards me. "You are now the Princess of the Blood Rose Gang." He announced.

_Princess?_

_Blood Rose Gang?!_

_Crap..._


	3. Chapter 3

Aldric's POV

I cleared my throat from irritation of hearing Damien speak that word again:

Princess.

I still didn't understand how she resembled royalty in any way. Especially after I thought over the reasons why she was brought here in the first place. The purpose behind the 'Grab Any Girl' plan- brilliant title courtesy of Brad- was to make her work as a mother to the younger boys. Then one thing led to another and the mother title turned into nanny, and then maid... And letting the thought of a girl in a maid's outfit in a house that was only occupied by guys run through some of these morons brains- Well, fantasies began to ensue and sure enough, the 'Grab Any Girl' plan turned into 'Grab A Pretty Girl Who Is Smart, Funny, Flirty, and Can Cook' plan- name once again Brad's idea.

So once again coming back to the Princess idea, well, I don't see how we are going to be serving her in any way. She was the one who was going to be doing all of the work.

And getting a good look of her shocked expression, she knew that too... Maybe hearing Blood Rose Gang struck a chord in her the wrong way? Or Brian and Alex's blunt explanation horrified her.... Yeah, the last one sounds right.

I let out an annoyed breath then as I surveyed the scene in front of me. Both parties were completely silent. I could understand why the girl was quiet, but the guys too? After boasting for days about what they were going to make the girl do, they appeared as timid as her.

_I knew this was a stupid idea._

Quickly growing bored of this, I stood to leave, unintentionally grabbing the attention of the girl who stared intently at my face for an amount of time that seemed like forever. I was beginning to feel very uncomfortable and from the look of her own expression, so was she.

Then why did neither of us look away?

This was irritating beyond belief. A part of me wanted to force her to look away but I quickly found that my body decided not to listen to me at the time, leaving it all up to her.

'_Break it! Damn it!'_ I yelled in my thoughts, not sure if I was directing the words to me or to her.

The sound of the front door opening finally pulled her eyes off of me, unleashing me from their hold, and looked to the direction of the noise.

A breath I hadn't known I was holding released from my lungs and I looked around to the guys, wondering why none of them tried to break the staring contest I had just had with Danielle. We had been staring at each other for at least five minutes...

_Or, at least, that's what it felt like._

But as I looked around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary... Did nobody notice?

By the way they were looking to the foyer, it didn't seem like they had.

Instead of escaping, like I had first planned to do, I fell back into my seat in a daze. Did that even just happen or had I just imagined it all? I didn't have time to think before a commotion in the foyer made it hard for me to concentrate.

I could hear the boys discussing the girl with each other, sounding excited and throwing questions back and forth to each other about if she was awake and if they were going to meet her soon.

Looking back to the guys, they all had smiles on their faces as they eavesdropped, most likely picturing the little boys expressions when they walked in and saw Danielle...

And weren't they something.

I couldn't help but covering a chuckle as the group of young boys ran into the living room to only freeze in place when they saw Danielle perched in the middle of the room.

Once again their was silence and I feared that this was going to become habit when Danielle was around... and it would grow tiring quickly.

Though to my surprise- well, not really, to be completely honest, this boy was the biggest flirt- Andrew, a sixteen year old, junior in high school and the oldest boy after me, took a seat on the arm of Danielle's chair. Grinning down at her, he lifted her chin to look up at him and introduced himself calling her 'baby.' Instead of the usual blush Andrew was used to, Danielle stared up at him with slight confusion.

Any other time, I would be laughing at Andrew's failed attempts at flirting, but for some reason I was suddenly pissed off and before I realized it, I had grabbed the back of Andrew's shirt and pulled him off of the chair and to the floor. "Shut it, Romeo." I growled.

The teenager shot me a glare as if angry that I would make him look 'uncool' in front of the new girl. "Hey! I have the same right as you guys!" He countered and I didn't need an explanation to know what he meant. "Nuh huh... Not old enough kid." I stated firmly and we both looked to Damien for confirmation. Once the blond nodded his head, Andrew was whining. "But I have needs too!" He announced.

After his little spectacle, I dragged him to a chair for him to sulk in as I took my own seat, allowing the other kids take a good look at her, their shyness out the window as they bombarded her with questions.

* * *

Danielle's POV

Was this kid serious?

Any other time my face would be bright red from such a blatant attempt at flirtation, and if I was a sixteen year old again I would be speechless in front of Andrew... But I wasn't sixteen anymore, I was eighteen and just confused at the boy's endeavors. Was he that cocky about his 'skills' to get to me?

Looking over to the five men sitting on the couches and chairs, I found my answer: Yes, he could be.

Before I could discourage the boy, he was suddenly gone, being hauled away by Aldric.

Aldric... He was the most confusing one to her. A true mystery. And those icy blue eyes of his... I shook my head to rid myself of the thought, I had already been trapped by them once, I wouldn't allow it to happen again.

I didn't have time to dwell on those thoughts because right as Andrew was dragged away, 6 more boys came running to surround the chair I was sitting in, completely blockading me in. To my relief, these boys were from the ages of 3 to 11, and would not cause me any trouble, at least not the same trouble their older counterparts would.

An immediate smile came to my lips when I saw how excited they were to see me, and I answered their questions the best I could... though as hard as it was when some asked if they could call me 'Mom' and if I was going to make them do chores....

After seeing me start to stumble along my words, Damien spoke up, saying that the boys needed to give me some space and that I still might need to rest. I took that as my cue to get up and walk back to the room I assumed was mine, attempting to not break out into a run to escape faster.

....

I've been at this house for a few days now and I still didn't know exactly why I was here and why they were even here... how were all of these people brought together?

The only good part (in a way) was that they had brought my things from my apartment, after the night I had met them all, I woke up to find all of my clothes and other items around the bedroom... The downside to this was that they had found where I lived, gone through my stuff, and I had now learned that even though this bedroom door could lock, they still had a way to come in..... _Great_.

My goal while staying in the house was to stay away from the 'guys' (which I learned were the five oldest men, and the 'boys' were the rest. Strange? Yes. But easy to remember.) Since I still didn't have any plans of escape and fighting my way out wasn't a possibility. So I stayed in the company of the younger boys if I couldn't stay hidden in my room, which was only when I grew hungry.

I've had many awkward situations with some of the guys on these journeys for food. Damien would smile and act like nothing was out of the norm which would make me feel self-conscious for a reason I couldn't fathom yet. Brad would act as awkward as me and mumble some reason to leave and then Brian and Alex wouldn't say a word and just walk out like I had bored them by just being in their presence. And Aldric, well I haven't seen him since that first day.

_It was on the third day that all of that changed._

I was in the kitchen making sandwiches for the three youngest boys, Michael, Jayden, and Christopher. We were the only ones in the kitchen at the time and they were watching me spread on the jelly and peanut butter.

Moving on to the last sandwich, I heard footsteps enter the kitchen and assuming they would retreat when seeing me, I didn't look up. A few moments later I felt something brush against my bottom with a quick, "Oh, sorry." following right behind. Out of habit I replied that it was fine and looked up to see Andrew's figure hurrying out of the kitchen. And then I heard him request a sandwich also.

Confused by his strange actions, I finished off the kids' sandwiches, getting them situated at the table before I made another sandwich to bring out to Andrew.

_If only I knew that a simple act of kindness would ruin everything for me._

I found the boy lounging in the living room, watching a football game with Brad who immediately looked to the screen when he saw me enter.

"Here." I said, offering him the sandwich which he took with a grin. As I was retreating back to where I had come, I was greeted with a slap to my butt and a "Thanks, babe." from Andrew. I froze from shock before through gritted teeth I replied 'your welcome.' I wanted so bad to yell at him, but I was afraid Brad would yell at me for stepping out of place, whatever my place was, and since he was twice my size I didn't want to make him mad.

That was at around noon.

It was now nine and I was getting ready for bed in a complete daze of how this all happened in such a short time.

The word of my submissive response to Andrew triggered something in the rest of them once they heard since apparently word travels fast in the house.

In that nine hour gap of time, the guys had completely changed around me.

When I walked through the living room again an hour after from lunch, I found Brad now sitting alone and watching the rest of the game. Thinking nothing of it, I walked by without a word, though before I passed him, a strong arm reached out and managed to pull me into his lap in one swift motion. I sat their for the rest of the game as Brad explained what was happening during the game for me, even if I hadn't asked. He seemed perfectly content with me there, his hands gently rubbing against my legs and arm absently as he watched the screen, making me blush even if he hadn't noticed.

I was also attacked by Brian and Alex. Yes, attacked, I believe. I was walking back to my room when suddenly I felt two hands grab each of my butt cheeks, making me yelp in surprise and embarrassment as my face turned bright red. Before I could speak, they were on either side of me, leaning closer to press their lips to my ears. "Firm." One commented on my left, since I was too in shock to figure out which one was which, as their grip tightened. "Now this is more like it." The other said on my right before they both walked away...

The worst yet was Damien. I was making dinner for some of the boys when Damien walked in. I saw it was him from the corner of my eye and refused to look up since I knew I was already blushing. He hadn't done anything like the others, but it affected me far worse.

My chopping of vegetables slowed when I felt his body right behind me, making me push into the counter to create space between us.

He reached up with his right hand to open up the top cabinets, taking down a glass. Though as he reached for one on my right, I could feel his cheek brush against my hair and could hear him breathing in my scent. "Excuse me." He said softly in that voice that sent chills down my spine, as he pulled back with his glass, filled it with water and left, all the while as I stood their frozen.

However, I still haven't seen Aldric.

* * *

**Author's Note: If anyone has any ideas for the story, just comment. Thanks.**


End file.
